The Wierd Fic Of DBZ
by Pen001
Summary: G?V, gohan and videl 'study'..R/R


"The Wierd Fic Of DBZ"

***

- Knock, knock, knock - Somebody knocked at the Son House main door. ChiChi ran to open. *Who could it be at this hour of the day? Perhaps one of those weird friends of my mate.* She mused

"Videl??? What a surprise!" ChiChi greeted her cheerfully. Videl was smiling happilly with ChiChi's warm welcomes.

"Hello ChiChi, how are you?" She returned the greeting but she noticed ChiChi smile faded and an annoyed look spread in her face.

"I'm fine, thank you. Hum...You are here to see Gohan? Well, he is studying so he can't be disturbed. He has an important exam next week, he must study." ChiChi pointed out, letting Videl astonished. But she already knew ChiChi's ways.

"Ahh...Don't worry. I will have the same exam Gohan's. So I'm here to study along with him." She informed ChiChi.

"Oh! In that case, he is at the library, upstairs...By the way, if you came here to study, where are your books?" ChiChi asked, puzzled, while they walk through the house.

"Here!" Videl said cheerfully, showing a small capsule. ChiChi laughed at the sight of the small object. They reach the room, Gohan was crammed in books.

"Videl is here to study with you, Gohan." His mother announced happilly.

Gohan startled. He didn't knew or noticed Videl's coming, and bit his tongue, turning to face his mother and the girl of his dreams. She was smiling *Kami...She's so beautiful... I could kill to have always that smile...*. A cold fit ran upwards throuhg his spine. "Hi Videl, how are you?" Videl nodded a yes.

"Well, I'll leave you two now. Gohan, please don't disturb Videl in her work, ok?" And she left the room.

Gohan couldn't help a laugh and his eyes met Videl's.

"It seems your mother keep's treating you like her little baby." Videl said amused.

"Yes...To her I will be forever her little boy." Gohan joked. "So...You came here to study with me?" Gohan asked, clasping Videl's hand. She agreed, smiling weakly, looking to their connected hands.

"Let me get a chair for you." Gohan gave her an accomplice gaze and moved to the other side of the room to fetch a chair. Videl opened the capsule and a pile of various book came into view. She placed them on the table and sat next to him, on the chair Gohan's just brought to her.

"Do you think your mother knows about us?" Videl asked Gohan, in low tones.

"No one told her yet, But I think she suspects. She's a very perspicacious woman, you know." And after a quick glimpse around he kissed her in her lips.

"We should tell them..." Videl suggested, withdrawing from his lips a little.

"You look beautiful today." Gohan praised her, and kissed her again.

Videl moved away from Gohan again. "Gohan...Did you listen to what I said?" She said faking exasperation.

"I know, we'll tell them...Later." He resumed kissing her, now in her throat.

"Yes, before this gets serious." She closed her eyes.

"Aha..." She eared him murmur.

"If you don't stop kissing me like this it will get serious." Videl warned him, amused. "Let's get some reading for a change, shall we?"

"You're the boss." Gohan joked, keeping away from her, back to his place, into his studies.

Videl smiled and opened a book to do the same.

They frequently exchanged askance glimpses to each other during their studies.

***

Two hours had passed since Videl joined Gohan in their exam preparations, when ChiChi entered in the library again, carrying a platter in her hands full of delicious food and with her usual maternal look in her face.

"You two have been working so hard I made a little snack. You certainly need it." And she placed the platter in a table beside the desk. *Little snack* Videl tough, amused.

"What a great idea, Kaa-san." Gohan smiled to his mother.

"Thank you, ChiChi."

ChiChi smiled happilly. "Now kids, I have to make some shopping, and I don' t know where you father or your brother are and I don't want to disturb your hard work, so I wont ask you to join me. I only might take some more time. But don't worry, I will be back before supper time." ChiChi informed both.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I can study later..." Gohan volunteered to help her, knowing already what would be her answer.

"No, No, you stay here. You must study. I will be fine."

"Ok then."

"So I'll go now. Behave yourselfs. Don't get in trouble." ChiChi warned them both while she was leaving the room.

"What did she meant with that? You know what..? I think your mother knows about us already!" Videl told Gohan suspicious, in low voice.

"Maybe..." He shrugged.

"She will know, sooner or later." Videl resumed her reading, with a rice cake in her right hand.

"The same for your father." Gohan said amused.

"Oh please, don't make me remember that." Videl sighed.

***

Another hour passed.

" I am starting to get weary on this...I am here since morning and I barely stopped for more than five minutes." Gohan sounded annoyed, and started balancing his chair. Videl looked at him.

"And what do you intend to do?" She said.

"I don't know...What I know is that I won't take this too much longer." He said, biting his pencil.

"You do want to join the college, dont you?" She waited for an answer, he only nodded.

"Oh...You're right..." He stopped balancing his chair and returned to his books.

After a while he started balancing his chair again, making an exasperated sound. He looked to Videl, She was reading and all of a sudden, Gohan lost his balance and the fall was eminent. He grabbed Videl's chair for support but it was too late and they both fell. Gohan was quick and manage to prop Videl, holding her firmly in his arms.

Videl found herself prisoner in an iron grip, facing Gohan, nose to nose. Gohan felt his face redden and his pulse racing. Videl's eyes where wide open. She probably was furious with him. But no, she was startled with the incident.

"Now I think I understood your mother's talk about don't get into trouble..." And she started to kiss him in a way that she never kissed him before.

Gohan deepened his kiss too, and the moment seemed to last forever.

"Oh, Gohan...I love you so much that hurts..." She whispered in his ear, breathless.

"Now I think I understand why did you say something about before this gets serious..." And they returned to the kiss.

"Yes...And I don't think I wanna stop this time..." Her eyes repleted with passion and torment.

"Neither do I..." And still holding her close, he raised from the floor and carried her in his arms and took her to his bedroom.

When they reached his bedroom, he kicked the door open. The room had a magical atmosphere. Illuminated by the afternoon's warm sun. He put Videl in her feet again, near to the bed and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked nervous.

"More than ever."

They started to take off each other's clothes in a despairing rush. And when they were finally naked they stared to each other's bodies until their eyes meet again. And when it happened, Gohan hold her firmly and set her on the bed.

Videl noticed Gohan's perfect body. He was so beautiful that made her heart ache. She'd seen him in other occasions, but never like this. If there were something holding her back, she would lost it now, she tough when Gohan's started caressing her body. Each kiss, nip and stroke made her skin burn. A strange warmth was invading her body making her feel extremely sensual.

The same happened to Gohan, de had seen Videl several times in the beach, but she never looked like this to him. Gohan was enjoiyng every moment. Videl had a magnificent body, he felt that everytime he looked or touched her. She was not very tall, and her curves were perfect and proportional to her height. Gohan was delighted in know that the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and wanted was shivering under his hands and mouth.

But she felt lightly nervous when she noticed Gohan was ready. She didn't care. She wanted him. Badly

Videl felt his strong arms holding her tight again and he rested his forhead on hers. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath and slowly and carefully entered her. Videl tried to relax, it wouldn't help if she was tensed.

Gohan's gentle thurst and his caress helped a lot, driving away the pain caused by the invasion. She clung to him fiercely and hissed. Gohan gasped and looked down at her, worried.

"Gomen nasai, Videl..." He whimpered, felting in his soul what she probably was feeling, and stopped for a while.

"Don't worry...I'm fine" She said breathless and huskily. "Please don't stop..." And she moaned.

"Sure...You're ok?" He asked between gasps. Gohan knew this was her first time and he also knew he would hurt her no matter how carefull he could be. 

"Yes...I was expecting this...Please don't stop..." 

Gohan started to move on her again, still slowly and cautious. The pain that Videl felt at the beginning was rapidly replaced by pleasure.

Gohan's thursts became faster and rhytmical, he seemed to know exactly how to give her more pleasure. They changed positions a few times, allowing Videl to take the control in some. He kept always caressing her, tasting her sweet skin, and whispering love words into her ear. Some she understood, some she didn't.

Videl was amazed with Gohan. She had expected a lot from him, but nothing so great like this she was experimenting. Her boyfriend. now lover, always so causious to not hurt her, he seemed scared with his own powerful strength. He was doing his best to not harm her. She knew this. He was always so shy she barely believed this was really Gohan she met...but it was really him.

Their heartbeats fastened, the sweat running through their's bodies like rivers, letting them slippery. The groans, soft and low before, were now aloud groans and passion shouts, and the whispers became rare, replaced now with gasps.

They both were consumed by heat, but the highest moment was still to came, and when it did came, they both shriek aloud and Videl almost fainted with pleasure.

Then they just stayed there, relaxing, still trembling in ecstasy, still relishing they're first and powerful orgasm and for first timers, they did it incredibly.

***

When they finally setlled, Videl rested her head in Gohan's chest, rocked by his now slow heartbeats, Gohan was still holding her tightly and kept caressing her.

"Now we really have to tell our family about this without wasting much more time!" She kissed his chest.

"Yes..." Gohan knew that with his mother it would be fine since she already suspected there was something between them...The problem would be Videl's father. How will be his reaction when he know about this.

"It will be a lot difficult to my father accept it." Videl told him, raising her head alittle.

"Oh...You just read my mind, Love." Gohan said amused and loving, moving his head to kiss her. Videl laugh gently.

"Videl..." He called her in low tones.

"Hun..." Her answer.

"Are you ok?" A shyly question.

"Of course I am." She kissed his chest again, smiling. "Stop worrying about me." She laughed softly.

"But I Do..." Gohan said humble. They both laughed.

***

After a slow bath, they returned to their studies. There where nobody in the house yet.

They both sat and silently started what they'd left unfinished earlier, throwing warm and passionate glimpses at each other.

A few moments later, Gohan felt his mother's ki approaching and slowly and speechless, he took Videl's hand and led her downstairs, to the kitchen, where he sat with her at the table, waiting for ChiChi's arrival. He didn't need to tell Videl his intentions. She already know them by looking at him.

Gohan hold her hands on the table.

The sound of open doors made Gohan felt a knot in his stomach. He was nervous yet he was feeling happy at the same time.

When ChiChi reached the kitchen's door, she stopped, looking at them, with a look in her face Gohan never saw before, and he opened his mouth to speak but Videl anticipated him.

"ChiChi..."

"We have something to tell you..." Gohan's voice cutted Videl's speech.

ChiChi only opened wide her eyes and drop all the bags she was carrying....


End file.
